marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kl'rt (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Latveria | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Green Skin, pointed ears, rigid chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Skrull who came into existence when Franklin Richards created a pocket universe to save his parents and their allies from death when they sacrificed their life to destroy Onslaught. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Lee; Brandon Choi | First = Fantastic Four Vol 2 #1 | Last = Fantastic Four Vol 2 #6 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the Fantastic Four's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they had recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirrored how they gained their powers originally. Franklin's new universe was populated by recreations of many heroes, allies, and foes. Among these creations was one based on Kl'rt, the so-called Super-Skrull. In this reality, the history of the Skrulls in general, and Kl'rt in particular are vastly different from his Earth-616 counterpart. In this reality, the Skrulls homeworld was devoured by Galactus, scattering their empire. Learning that Galactus' Herald the Silver Surfer was going to be checking on the progress of the planet Earth, the remaining Skrull's plotted their ultimate revenge against Galactus. Planning to find a way to steal the Surfer's Power Cosmic, the Skrulls teamed up with Dr. Doom by posing as SHIELD agents. Part of their plot was hijacking Reed Richard's Project: Excelsior, which was to test a new space ship to meet the spatial anomaly being created by the Surfer's pending arrival. Capturing SHIELD agents who ventured into Latveria to investigate the hacking of the Storm Foundations computers regarding the project, Kl'rt took the place of SHIELD agent Wyatt Wingfoot, and used his clearance to take complete control of the project. They sent a crew into space to fire a nuclear weapon at the Surfer in the hopes of capturing him. Furious that his project was supposedly usurped by SHIELD, Reed Richards launched in a proto-type ship with his friends Thing, Johnny Storm and Susan Storm. Their proximity to the resulting explosion caused them to be mutated and eventually form into the Fantastic Four. Being picked up by SHIELD, who were unaware that Wingfoot was being impersonated, Reed and his friends were advised that Wingfoot was a double agent. Later, when Reed and Sue traveled into Wakanda with it's leader the Black Panther to recover a data-core lost from his ship during the crash, they were captured by "Wingfoot" and his "SHIELD defectors" and taken to Latveria where they were made prisoners of Dr. Doom. Doom revealed to Reed that he had the Silver Surfer captive. "Wingfoot" then compromised SHIELD's security and revealed his true nature when Reed Richards finalized the device that would have allowed Doom to syphon the Surfer's Power Cosmic. Kl'rt took hold of the machine and absorbed all of the Surfer's power, becoming a Super Skrull. However, he was defeated when Reed was joined by the Thing, Human Torch and the real Wyatt Wingfoot. During the battle, the Fantastic Four freed the Silver Surfer who was engaged the Super-Skrull. The resulting explosion destroyed Doom's castle, and the Surfer's full powers were restored, being the only apparent survivor. | Powers = Kl'rt, like all Skrulls has the ability to shape shift into any form he desires. When he was powered by the Power Cosmic he had the ability to channel bolts of cosmic energy. The full extent of his abilities when empowered with the Power Cosmic his unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = Kl'rt had average strength for a Skrull of his size and weight, it is unknown if he gained any additional strength from the Power Cosmic. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = First appeared posing as Wyatt Wingfoot in ''Fantastic Four'' Vol 2 #1 and was later revealed as a Skrull in ''Fantastic Four'' Vol 2 #5. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Cosmic Category:Heroes Reborn